


Augury

by ladyazura



Series: Set in Stone [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Implied Rey Palpatine, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Takes place right after Starkiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: He had seen the future, and it was Rey.





	

“The scavenger really did a number on you, Ren. You’re losing your touch.”

 

The General didn’t beat around the bush. Once Kylo was conscious enough to hold a conversation – or, at the very least, _listen_ while Hux berated him, he was there, barging in to give him a piece of his mind. And oh, how the condemnation dripped like venom; if it didn’t mean overexerting himself, he’d be tempted to choke him. Instead, he settled for leveling the other man with a glare, however without the aid of his mask and with half his face bandaged, it failed to have the desired effect of at least unnerving him a little.

 

Hux’s lips curled in disgust, as if he were dealing with a petulant child rather than the Master of the Knights of Ren.

 

“You’re lucky that Leader Snoke still has use for you. Were I in his position, I’d have you executed for your incompetence.”

 

Kylo was certain Hux would have him executed for far less, but decided to humor him. “ _My_ incompetence, General?”

 

 _That_ hit a nerve, and he watched, bemused, as the redhead sputtered incredulously before pinning him with an accusing look.

 

“If you hadn’t let your own agenda get in the way – if you had captured the droid, _like you were ordered to_ , instead of allowing your pathetic infatuation with some desert rat to distract you, we would still have Starkiller! The Resistance would be little more than a remnant of a failed Republic, and the last Jedi would have already been located and dealt with accordingly!”

 

His face was growing redder by the second, blending into his hair as he shook with barely contained rage.

 

“So yes, Ren. _Your_ incompetence, _your_ poor judgment and _your_ inability to think beyond your own selfish whims, has nearly crippled the First Order and cost us this war.”

 

Taking a step back, he took a deep breath to compose himself and adjusted the cuffs of his greatcoat. “I suppose the only silver lining to this is that we’ve taken care of Hosnian Prime. Our technology is far superior than that of the Resistance’s, even without Starkiller, and now with their main source of support gone, their days are numbered.”

 

That was unlikely. He didn’t like to think about the woman he once called _mother_ , but she was resilient if nothing else. If Hux thought for one second that crushing the Resistance was going to be an easy feat, he didn’t know the enemy as well as he thought he did. The destruction of Starkiller Base was proof of that.

 

“Is that what you tell yourself at night, General?” Kylo remarked.

 

With one last scowl, Hux turned sharply and exited the medbay, leaving the knight alone with his thoughts.

 

Hux was right, of course. His actions of late had cost them a great deal, but it would be worth it in the long run. He knew this now more than ever. He saw the path that lay ahead as the girl fought viciously against him, as she disarmed him and circled him like a predator would wounded prey. She had meant to kill him. She _would have_ killed him, had the ground not split open when it did.

 

The thought made him smile, even as his face protested.

 

The girl might fight for the Light, but _she_ was Darkness incarnate, all passion and beautiful rage and raw, untapped power.

 

He had seen it in her eyes then just as he’d seen it all those years ago.

 

A memory – no, a vision of things yet to come – flickered in his mind’s eye.

 

_A young woman stood over him in a snowy terrain, teeth bared and lightsaber poised to strike him down._

_Then the scene changed, and he saw that same young woman again, draped in black and kneeling before him while fires blazed and corpses – Resistance fighters and Stormtroopers alike – littered the ground around them. He hooked two fingers under her chin, tilting her chin so that her gaze met his. Yellow eyes stared up at him from under thick lashes, and triumph swelled in his chest. “Rise, my apprentice.”_

_More flashes – heated kisses and tangled limbs, a lithe body writhing and arching beneath his in ecstasy as their skin glistened under pale moonlight._

_The world shifted again, only now he was the one on his knees, gazing up at her reverently, pressing his lips to her swollen belly as her fingers stroked his hair. She was his queen and he her knight, eager to serve her just as his grandfather had hers. He would burn the whole galaxy for her, for she was everything._

 

Ben Solo hadn’t known what it had meant back then, but now, older and wiser thanks to his Master’s tutelage, Kylo Ren finally understood. The pieces of a long forgotten puzzle had all come together, showing him the big picture.

 

Snoke and the First Order were merely stepping stones in the grand scheme of things.

 

His purpose, his _destiny_ , was clear to him now and this girl, this scavenger from a backwater planet, was the key.

 

Closing his eyes, Kylo opened the channel to his mind and tested the bond he had forged with her on Starkiller, probing until he felt a faint pulse from her end, an apprehensive awareness that something was amiss. Finally, he breached her consciousness.

 

_Where are you, my little scavenger?_

 

Panic.

 

**_Who’s there?_ **

 

_Have you forgotten me already?_

 

Recognition dawned, followed closely by anger.

 

**_Get out of my head!_ **

 

_If only you knew how to shield your mind. You’re an open book to me. You need a teacher._

 

**_I_ ** **have _a teacher._**

 

That gave him pause. Who –

 

 _Skywalker._ He realized, clenching his jaw. Rey was with his uncle. _He can’t teach you everything. Eventually you’ll realize that. You aren’t made to serve a dead order._

 

**_What do_ ** **you _know?_**

 

Before he could respond, the link between them was cut off. She had put up a wall, barricading her thoughts and emotions from him. When the shock finally wore off, he let out a laugh.

 

She was a quick learner.

 

Still, he would coax her out of her hiding spot soon enough. He would find her and break her, smother her Light and build her back up as his equal.

 

Then, together, they would bring the galaxy to its knees.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m kind of obsessed with the idea of Dark!Rey. As much as I love redemption arcs and want Kylo/Ben to be redeemed, I love corruption arcs just as much.
> 
> Please drop a comment and let me know what you think! Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
